A New Beginning
by Royal Detective
Summary: Being placed in the Mystic Isles prison for three years now has lead Wormwood to believe that he will be there for the rest of his life. That fact however is proven wrong when the protectors give him a parole. When he returns to Enchancia, he finds that Nina wishes to help him find a new life. Will Wormwood accept her help? Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ Hello again,everyone. I apologize for not uploading for a while. Last week was not only a busy week but I had gotten news that my little brother had died. So with that aside I put this story off for a while because I as I kept thinking more on the story I had planned for Wormwood the more I realized how complicated it was going to be to write for him so I've changed the plot up a bit as originally intended. Lastly, do not worry about me, I'v been doing well over the week. Considering this is the only story I've written that fully focuses on Wormwood I apologize if he's out of character.

* * *

_**A New Beginning**_

Wormwood should have been grateful for the silence and solitude he was able to sit in, after all the noise Cedric and Sofia caused to destroy his peace, the bird should have been happy he finally got it. Sadly, this was not the case. He was prisoner of the Mystic Isles now and all because he had sought out a more evil master and tried to take over the kingdom.

Being caged up by his former master, Cedric, Wormwood felt angry that he had the others had been beaten by the duo. He should have have known the sorcerer and his apprentice would have ended up teaming up to save their beloved kingdom.

Even though that hadn't exactly been the reason why he was here the raven felt he should blame Cedric. Why couldn't he see that Sofia was nothing but a girl?Why couldn't he have went through his take over attempt?

Of course seeing the answers to those questions had been obvious, Wormwood began to rethink why he had to do what he did.

When Cedric had renounced his quest of taking over the kingdom and the throne, Wormwood had thought it had been a ploy to try to find another way to overthrow it. Least did he start to realize that Cedric had actually meant what he said. If only he had knew that sooner.

From what the raven knew, he had been created to be a friend to the man and help him in this quest for power. Of course, when Princess Sofia was put into the picture, Wormwood knew that she had destroyed that plan when she started brainwashing Cedric with friendship and kindness. If only he had gotten rid of that girl.

Of course, knowing Cedric was happy where he was now the bird began to think he would rot here for the rest of his life. In a way, he didn't care now. With no master to serve and no one to talk to Wormwood continued to sit in his cage. Might as well let the silence be his torture now. With not being able to fly to stretch his wings, the bird felt that had to be the only bad thing about being a prisoner.

All of a sudden, the door to the prison tower opened and standing there was Chrysta. Having been up here for three years now the bird was able to learn each of the protectors names. Each of them had watched him to make sure he didn't escape but this made the raven wonder what the fairy was doing up here so early, it was not yet time for the guard to change shifts...was it? Perhaps, having sat in thought for so long had made him lose track of time.

"Alright, Wormwood, the protectors want to talk to you." The fairy said as she picked up the cage Cedric had conjured for him and began to carry it out of the tower.

"Why?"Wormwood questioned." You have already interrogated me about the Vor incident and considering how that case is closed now I don't know what good it would do you to question me further."

"Let's just say we all have had a meeting about you and a certain someone decided you've been held up here long enough."

Hearing this made Wormwood begin to question who would put in a good word for him. Cedric was defiantly not one of them. Having known the sorcerer for a very long time he knew the man would want him to stay where was and would not ask to see him again.

With Cedric scratched off that meant Sofia had been the only option left. Knowing the princess liked to give people a second chance, Wormwood had to assume it had to be her. After all she did come up here to be a protector, right?

Seeing that he was being placed on a table where the main group of protectors had gathered the raven came out of his thoughts to address them. "What is this all about?" Wormwood asked again.

"We wanted to talk to you." Orion answered as all the protectors gathered around the table. "Considering that you have been behaving well while you have been serving your sentence we figured it is time to let you go."

"Really?"

"Yes," Vega said next. "but there are conditions you must meet when we do set you free."

"One is that you must not commit any more crimes because if you do, we will haul your feathered tail back up here. Second, you are to stay away from the royal family of Enchancia until we say otherwise, that includes Cedric."

"Pfft, like I'd want to be with those guys again and as far as Cedric goes I know he wouldn't want to see me again." Wormwood said as he crossed his wings and rolled is eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes, but be aware that you will be watched. Call it parole if you will." Chrysta finished. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"As long as I don't have to be caged up for the rest of my life. I'm all for it."

Seeing that they had reached an agreement the wind walker opened the cage. Once the bird was out they watched him leave the room with some of the protectors feeling uneasy about their decision.

"Let's hope that Sofia is right about this..."Vega said uncertainty filling here voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Sofia's decision will won't backfire on us, after all, if he does try to go after Cedric he will be brought back up here. We only need to watch." Orion assured the girls.

"Lets hope you're right." Chrysta said as they all sat down to wait for Garish, who was bringing lunch.

* * *

Having been set free, Wormwood enjoyed the breeze that filtered through his feathers. Being cooped up so long the bird nearly forgot what it felt like to fly again.

Landing on a tree branch Wormwood realized that he was back in Enchancia once again. The raven could hardly believe he would see the purple castle in his vision once again. How much had changed since he been gone?

Getting a good glimpse at the building Wormwood remembered that he couldn't return to the place that was once his home. It was no doubt that the children were probably teenagers by now. Cedric was probably loving the praise he was now getting and was enjoying his job as a royal sorcerer. In fact, the man was probably still very close to Sofia.

With conditions forcing him to staying away from the royal family the raven realized there was at least one person he could still see. Once he had checked on her would he would start thinking what his new plan would be.

Landing in the windowsill of the Raven Haven, Wormwood looked in on the building. From what he saw was still able to keep the place going. The man was currently attending to a wounded adult raven but as he turned his head the green eyed bird spotted Nina.

It had seemed the little raven he met years ago had grown a bit. She looked to be a young female. Perhaps in her teenage years...so to to speak. Whatever age she was was in; the baby bird had indeed blossomed!

Now knowing that that the bird was doing okay, Wormwood felt he had lingered here long enough. It was time to move on and make whatever new life that he came up with. However, least did he know that Nina had spotted him as he took off.

* * *

Deciding that the next thing he should do was get a decent bath somewhere, the bird began looking for a bird bath. His search, however, was interrupt. "Wormwood,wait!" a familiar voice called out.

Hearing this made him realize Nina had followed him. Turning around he saw that his hearing had not deceived him. It WAS her. Why had she followed him.

With both ravens still in the air they stared at each other with a look of surprise written over their faces. He wondered how this conversation was going to turn out. "What are doing following me?"

Oh, uh, well, when I saw you flying away, I felt I needed to see you again. After hearing that you tried to help an evil sorceress take over Enchancia I had to wonder...why ? Why did you help her? Why betray your master? He cared for you! Why would you want to betray your friends?"

"I don't need your lectures, Nina." Wormwood said as he gave her a cold, hard stare. His angry,green eyes meeting her sad, blue ones. After a moment he closed them and decided to fill her in.

"I was made to be a companion but during Cedric's childhood I learned that he had been mocked over his sorcery. It was then did I decide to help him get revenge. Of course, after he meets Sofia does he throws the idea of overthrowing the kingdom away. Once Cedric starts becoming a goody good sorcerer did I wonder...how can he forgive those dolts?"

"It's because they forgave him." Nina answered. "And since Mr. Cedric now has the appreciation he wants. He doesn't need power. He knew he would hurt Sofia..."

"Yes, Once I realized that Cedric wouldn't want to scheme again I came to the conclusion that I couldn't live with this lovey dovey atmosphere. Cedric has everything now. King Roland and the others now appreciate him."

"And you didn't like how things turned out."

"No, I didn't." Wormwood continued. "So I left to find a new master. While stealing Grimhilde's crown wasn't suppose to to frame Cedric, it did earn me a new master. I guess I craved this evil life."

"You should have accepted his his change..." Nina said sternly. "He needed you,Wormwood."

As he watched the sadness in her eyes turn to anger Wormwood didn't feel fazed by her glare. "It didn't seem like it. Now with all this over Cedric has what he wants and I...have to make a new life for myself."

Hearing this made her anger faze a little. "Are you going to do more crimes. Because if you are, I don't want to be apart of it!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I do need to at least get settled first. Now if you excuse me I need to find a bird bath."

"Wait!" Nina called then blocked his path.

"What do you want from me?" Wormwood asked as he began to lose his patience.

"Perhaps, I can help you find something to do. Help you build a nest...I-"

"Why help me...I'm still a criminal,you know."

"You're not a criminal, Mr. Wormwood. You're my friend and I intend on on helping you find your new purpose in life."

"Purpose...?" Wormwood questioned.

"Yes, you said you were created to be a companion to Cedric and help him get revenge. Now, he doesn't need that. You need to find a new purpose, and I'm going to help you."

This took him back. How could she want to help him, a criminal? Why did she insist so much. Why did she want to continue to be his friend? She amazed him.

"Now, come on. I'll show you where the village built a new bird bath." Nina said then started flying in that direction.

Following the female raven,Wormwood decided to take things as they were for now. Who knew where his relationship with Nina would take him. Maybe for once, being good wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ While it's not exactly fluffy, it did at least bring Wormwood and Nina back together. I have some plans for him down the road. Raise you hands if you wish to see WormwoodxNina? I wonder what their ship name would be? If Wormwood is out of character, I apologize. Please review!


End file.
